Too Late
by Lilly Kim
Summary: Clorith. “You know how is it to dream of the death of your beloved one every night?” A deep study of Cloud’s feelings and thoughts during the most dramatic moment of the game.


**Too Late**

0o0o0o0o0

Cloud never felt more relieved as when he felt seeing her up there, tranquil, praying... Not that he could remember, at least.

But... why he felt so light knowing she was well he didn't know. Maybe he just missed her musical giggles...

The blonde SOLDIER was so bewitched by her angelical image – light pouring down on her lending the Cetra divine aura –, Sephiroth's forgotten, that he didn't noticed the foreign presence on his mind; until it was too late.

It was already possessing his movements like he was a mere puppet without free will. The being ordered him to kill the dear flower girl, slash her, take every life she borne – it had thirst for blood.

His inner conscience watched horrified as he drew his sword, walking towards the innocent compenetrated lady. He could hear his own voice screaming, _begging_ for him to withdraw the weapon, to return to his senses and regain self-control – he noticed with another shock that there were the shouts of his heart echoing in his head...

It was close, the blade swinging threateningly atop of her downcast head and the warrior was somehow managing to resist the evil force. Aerith was still too distracted to pay him any attention.

She was saved by the indignant shrieks of their friends. What the goddamn hell he was thinking of doing?

He lowered Buster, suddenly recovering the power over his body, holding tightly its handler. He was panting like he ran a marathon from the effort of resisting.

"She's safe... She's safe now... It's alright, it's gone..."

The yells disturbed her as well, as she lifted her head and smiled him that lively and sweet smile only of hers like saying "You came! I'm glad."

Cloud was to smile back, to reassure her, when his head seemed to burst. It all happened in a fraction of second: the ache, the familiar dark feeling invading him and the shadow falling...

Masamune glistened happily before tear the smooth flesh of the very last Cetra.

The SOLDIER was glued to the metallic floor; he _couldn't_ do anything to avoid it to happen. His eyes widened as the sharp point of the sword made its way through her chest and out of it ripping the pink dress and staining it dark-red; her crimson life fluid splattering on his white skin and war uniform like brushing at his face "Look at what you did! It was my life in your hands and it was taken away. _You_ let it happen!". The blade was curvy like a sadistic smirk.

The girl lost her forces choking in her flooded lungs and bent down on the sword, the arms loose by her sides. The expression on her face was one of painful surprise, her lips parted in a silent cry.

Cloud's mind was blank. Right at that moment he didn't feel anger, hatred or hurt – he just felt empty.

"Forgive me...! I didn't see it coming...!" he thought as if it would make all right. He gazed emotionlessly at Sephiroth's grin of victory. Then the silver-haired man thrust (rudely) Aerith of his weapon and her pink ribbon loosened, letting fall her white materia. The little ball knocked onto the altars, the sound it made echoing agonizingly through the entire place as the truth hit the other man with a train's force and speed. She was dying...!

Moved by pure instinct, not needing to think at all, he cast his own sword aside and stepped forward and down to his knees catching the flower girl before she reached the hard ground; almost as if it would prolong her lifetime.

The moment she touched his arms there was nothing more than them two. Cloud turned her so he could see her face.

- Aerith... – he murmured putting a hand on her cheek. She sighed, her final breaths drawing blood and it was overflowing from her mouth.

Her weakened fingers stirred in his direction wishing to reach for him. His eyes were locked onto her big emerald ones - there was no sign of fear; she knew what she must do. The girl smiled to him. If it didn't mean she would die, he'd feel flattered that her last smile was only to him. She leant her head on his chest and closed her eyes to forever sleep, her hand fallings limp on her lap.

No ultimate words...

No weeping, only a little grin.

The blonde's trembling hand withdrew from her face. Still hard to believe the always cheerful flower girl lay lifeless on his arms. He felt tears form when he noticed the smile was still on her rosy full lips yet – everlasting smile.

He hugged her corpse tightly and shook it hopelessly, eyes shut fighting back the cry. He didn't mind he was bathing in her still warm blood.

- This can't be real! – it impossible to believe. A hole was creating in his chest and it was difficult to breathe.

Why she of them all?

At the back of his numbed mind the maniacal laugh stopped.

- Do not worry. – Sephiroth said - Soon the girl will become part of the Planet's energy – suddenly he was very aware of all around them. A heat bubbled inside of him sending his entire blood to flame; he never felt so much hatred before. He wanted the general's life for Aerith's – All that left is to go to North. The "Promised Land" waits for me over the snowy fields. There I will become a new being uniting with the planet. As will this girl...

- Shut up! – he heard himself saying before thinking too much finally staring to Sephiroth. He wanted that monster to silence. He wanted _her_ back! – The cycle of nature and your stupid plan don't mean a thing! Aerith's gone... – his eyes retuned to her pale face scarlet stained – Aerith will no longer talk, no longer laugh, cry... or get angry... What about us? What are _we_ supposed to do?? – what was _he_ supposed do now? he thought while embracing her again – What about my pain? – and what a pain that was. He never felt anything like that before – My fingers are tingling... my mouth is dry... my eyes are burning! – burning with unshed tears. And, with a shock, he realized why it hurt so much: he _loves_ her. Yeah...

Looking back in past now, he could see all the reasons... The warm feeling when she smiled at him or walked close or still the butterflies on his stomach at their date in Golden Saucer. It was nothing more than pure love... Simply love...

A pity he realized it too late...

What could they had enjoyed each other.

And the last words they could've spoke...

His eyes widened at the realization for what he had lost even before possessing it. Then he wanted to kiss her and breathe life back to her.

Cloud caressed her soft cheek brushing some loose strands of chocolate hair – that was the first time he saw her strands free from the braid. It framed the delicate curvy shape of Aerith perfectly.

- What are you saying? Are you trying to tell me you have feelings too? – Sephiroth asked mockery.

That enraged the blonde. Who did he think he is? A monster like him??

- Of course! – he finally let go of the beloved and turned to the other, gesticulating upset – Who do you think I am?

The question unleashed a long laugh from the silver-haired.

- Stop acting as if you were sad. There's no need to act as though you're angry either. – who did he think he is to say stuff like that? He didn't know half the things going through his mind. He frowned, looking straight into the bluish-green eyes bestial eyes, defying their owner to continue talking. They were his last moments, he better enjoy them – Because Cloud... You are...

But what he was he didn't come to know soon as Sephiroth vanished and a huge, blood-colored monster appeared. He hurried to take the Cetra's corpse from that spot and, caringly, left her by a side while his friends – he didn't even notice they were already up there – gathered around it and started fighting.

Cloud never before fought with such a passion, imagining each part of the creature he cut and stabbed was, truly, Sephiroth's. That man had fucked up his entire life, destroying every thing precious to him... After the battle he had said he was a puppet but how come he did happen to be one of he borne those strong feelings and powerful wills?

Later on, he thought with the heart heavy watching her, ashen and cold, drowning as the Planet embraced welcome back It's last child; Love and Hatred are really close emotions. And it didn't matter how long it take he would get revenge for all the once told hero turned to Hell – for all the lives he played with and murdered mercilessly. He would get revenge for himself and for Aerith.

It was never _ever_ too late for vengeance...!

0o0o0o0o0

**Hey youuu!**

**I noticed was with a lack of Clorith stuff... So I decided to post this silly thing I wrote.**

**I tried to do it the more alike as possible with the scene at the game but somethings (like breaks) were inevitable to modify... I still took the liberty to alter the dialogues punctuation to add more emoton to the whole scene**

**And... I'm thinking seriously of posting here (with the due credits) the two FF7 novels "The Maiden Who Travels The Planet" and "On The Way to a Smile". I don't know how it is there but back here at my country is really a hard thing to achieve. Don't know how many even heard about them too. Tell me what you think, plz...**


End file.
